Rivals for Life, Lovers for Eternity
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: *title is subject to change* The fate of two destined lovers entertwined by fate. Two different worlds combined into one. Join Kuroizuki Kuroi, a hybrid of vampire and wolf met her match; a myterious guy who she can't seemed to match but in love with


_**Moon One**_

_- Pain -_

'_W__ait! Please wait!'_ She pleaded, running as fast as her feet could carry her in the pitch black darkness that surrounded her. Tears running like a gentle waterfall down her cheeks, her hand stretched out in front of her; trying to catch up. And then suddenly, a blinding white light showered her like a blinding white sun, consuming her – whisking her away from the darkness.

* * *

She jerked up from her little nap – flinching in surprise when she saw a hand on her rectangular table; making her instantly forgot about her dream she just had from her little nap – slowly looked up to the owner of the muscular hand and made her porcelain face paled even more than a white bone. She jolted up to a proper sitting position in her seat, beads of sweats form on her soft porcelain skin of her face. Her silver eyes nervously looked up to the angry eyes of her Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Kakinuki. His face was red from anger, trying to control his building temper of the silvery white head in front of him.

"MISS KUROIZUKI! WERE YOU SLEEPING WHILE I WAS TEACHING, AGAIN?!" he fumed at her.

The girl laughed nervously, scratching the back of her not-itching head – knowing quite well that she'll be spending her evening by either cleaning the classroom or a detention; or worse; the principal. She swallowed a lump in her throat – a familiar warm feeling rushed up to her cheeks, colouring them red like a soft red rose. She felt abased – almost all the eyes of her fellow classmates were on her now, silent.

"Stand up!" Mr. Kakinuki demanded her. She slowly and cautiously stood up to her feet, hands on her sides.

She's wearing simple black hoodies with white hood and hems of her arm sleeves, a crescent symbol on her right upper arm of her left sleeve – pulled up just above her elbows and matching baggy pants. A white tank top was visible within the sweater as the zipper was left unzipped, giving her away a slight curve of her attractive hourglass waistline from her hoodies – which she still desperately tried to cover from unwanted eyes of the public. Her long silvery white hair like moon was left untied like a long straight curtain covering her back down to her knees. A few short strands ranged from her eyes to her neck-level framed her beautiful goddess-like façade, making her look mysterious and mystically angelic.

She kept her head down – making the strands of her hair as well as her long silky tresses shadowed her face from her classmates and her teacher – waiting for his lectures of her insolence sleeping in his class and her verdict of punishment.

He let out a heavy sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to control his annoyance and anger towards the girl before resting his hands on his hips in a power-like position.

"Miss Kuroizuki, this is the 50th time you purposely slept during my time of lessons, a 100th time you didn't pass up your homework and MOST of ALL" – slamming his palm on her desk – "SKETCHING – WHILE – I'M – TEACHING!"

He paused for a moment, taking a few short breaths to control his building rage within him. He looked at the girl to see her reactions – a terrified reaction to be exact – but to no avail as she'd given none to him.

"I can't tolerate with this anymore! I'll have to report you to Mrs. Hirakaru right now!" he said to her – almost screaming each of his words that is – and quickly went over to his desk and took out a piece of paper, scribbling her acts of foolishness down the white fragile paper. Her eyes widened with horror, terrified of the rumors that she heard from the students of the Headmistress's cruel detentions, wicked punishments and worst – her long scrolls of lectures; which she really can't afford of listening to.

True that she'd always make foolishness out of herself and always either got away with it or just simply got punished in class but never was she got reported to the Headmistress.

"But…but…"

"NO BUTS! TO MRS. HIRAKARU, NOW!" he ordered her, looking up at her for a brief moment to send her an angry glare.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden familiar rage of _hers_ building inside her, thinking of ripping the teacher to parts, devouring his not-so-delicious human flesh and a sudden unusual lust of thirst playing in her mind – dangerous thoughts that she ought to kept back deep in her dark confinements of her chaotic minds – gasping silently. Her thin pale fingers grasp the sides of her rectangular desk – tendons and green purplish, pulsing veins stuck out from under her marvelous porcelain skin, coated with a thin layer of sweats on her slim hands; gripping it as it was like to be crushed in her strong, shaking grasp.

_**~ No… Not now! ~**_ Her voice trembled in her mind, closing her eyes tightly to restrain _her_. She reopened her silver eyes, narrowed to look like a death glare, shifting back and forth from enchanting silver orbs to ghostly white ones, giving her the air of menace if anyone dares to near her. She released a hand and held it up forward in front of her, specifically at Mr. Kakinuki with her slim almost bone-like fingers barred at him.

And then, out of nowhere, Mr. Kakinuki instantly was on his knees – screaming in agony – his eyes turned black with a crescent moon replacing his orbs. He rolled on his back; side-to-side in an attempt to stop whatever it was making him like that; screaming and shouting for help like a mad man.

_**~ Okami! Stop it! Please! ~**_ She pleaded, already _switched_ with _her_ and _trapped_ from within.

There, from where Kuroizuki Kuroi just stood, was a girl with a very long jet black hair with silver tips, shining dangerously brightly and mystically under the moon light that just appeared from behind the hazy, thick veils of darkness that now covered the once bright room like midnight. _Her_ lips are blazing crimson with long fangs protruding from _her_ wicked full lips and _her_ eyes are ghostly white – giving _her_ the air of a terrifying mythical creature and an invitation of Death's. _Her_ ears are the black fury K-9 ones with silver tips and a bushy tail to go with on her back, swinging side-to-side in evil enthusiasm.

_She_ just grinned wickedly, enjoying the sickness of his screams that were soon joined by her now frightened classmates – cries of help and yells of calls of 'FREAK!', 'SHE'S MAD!' or anything that could be yelled at – before dashing put from the classroom; making _her_ chuckled darkly before _she_ let out an evil laughter with a spice of a long yell like a K-9. _She_ held out her hand in front of _her_ and black whitish gusts formed in _her_ slim fingers – with polished black nails embedded with a crescent moon on each of _her_ nails.

Less than a minute, the gusts shifted into a ball of fire made off black flames. _Her_ eyes gleamed with dark excitement and unleashed the deadly fireball towards the blackboard across the room, burning it until there's nothing left of the hard material. _Her_ grin widened even more, turning her sight towards her soon-to-be _prey_ who is still screaming in agony. _She_ licked _her_ fangs with _her_ greedy tongue; the delicious scent of the human flesh – which was said to be the most delicious flesh in the world – made _her_ nostrils flare with hunger. _She_ cackled low and dark before breaking off into a fit of evil laughter, walking over to _her_ _prey_ slowly with _her_ sharp nails lengthened; flexing _her_ fingers now and then in a dangerous manner.

Mr. Kakinuki frightened crescent gaze then found _hers_ ghostly white ones – his sixth sense now working very highly properly – and he tried to make a run for it but to no avail. He scrambled to the far end corner in instinct of fear for he cannot _see_ what's really in front of him. _She_ just cackled at his foolishness of trying to escape from _her_ wrath, enjoying every moment of the pain _she_ inflicted to the teacher.

_**~STOP! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP THIS FOOLISH RAGE OF YOURS OKAMI!~**_ she screamed to her from _within_ – instantly making _her_ stop cackling maniacally and cringed in pain – holding _her_ pounding head and eyes to prevent her from taking control again after a month of prison within her, struggling and paining to stay in control. _She_ slammed _herself_ against a nearest wall to _her_, trying to stay and winning against her who's now gaining control of her body again.

Recognizable sounds of the loud alerting sirens belonged to the dark blue and ginger uniforms made _her_ flinch in horror and disgust and _she_ quickly strapped her backpack over _her_ shoulder; growling both in pain and annoyance – also the waste of not having the chance to sate _her_ hunger – of the unwanted guests before _she_ jumped out from the nearest window she could find with no trace whatsoever behind _her_.

* * *

Unknown to _her_, a far away pair of emerald eyes smiled mischievously at the little scene from a secluded hideout of his.

"Everything's going to be just fine my little _hybrid_. You'll be here very, very _soon_. Sooner than you could imagine…." He whispered – to no one in particularly.

He pulled his _serving_ to him and bared his protruding white fangs near her heart – instantly sank his teeth into the soft skin of his _serving_; drinking the delicious crimson essence with greed and lust in his now silver eyes. His _serving _just giggled gleefully at the strangely ticklish pain of his master's way of eating with ecstatic in her eyes before turning into a lifeless statue of marble and granite completely before she smashed to the ground; turning to dusts at once.

"Soon…"


End file.
